A pair of blue eyes HIATUS MODE
by kimchiiyuu
Summary: "You've been a very bad servant to your master. You shall receive punishment!"  How would that work out?  Btw, this is a sequel from 'Detention'  /s/7304865/1/Detention
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'Detention'... So read 'Detention' if you haven't yet! It's just a short twoshot story... you will regret it if you don' t read it. **

.net/s/7304865/1/Detention

* * *

><p>"<em>So, did the elixir worked?"<em>

"_Lau, he was freaking out!"_

"_Aww… first time you're devious to your master"_

"_Ahh... but I feel guilty"_

"_I know, being disloyal like that! But you saw his reaction anyway"_

"_Thanks for the elixir! That should have gave him one heck of a dream"_

"_Don't worry about it Sebastian! Ran-Mao and I have errands.."_

_**EVIL LAUGH**_

_Not noticing a pair of eyes and ears glued to their conversation._

"You idiots"

.

.

.

**Sebastian POV**

I should never do that again… literally!

Making young master have a wet dream about me… is just awkward.

I should head back to the master's room.

**Ciel POV**

I went back to my room, shocked from what I heard!

_That damned betrayer! ._

I swear you will regret what you did to me!

I'm hearing humming…

_OH SHIT…_

I quickly changed back into my nightgown, panicking that Sebastian might come back. All of the sudden, the door flew open.

_Great… at least I got changed in time._

"Young master, why are you off the bed? You aren't usually like this"

_THINK OF A REASON… ARRRGHHH_

'Well… I'm on the growth stage, and I'm really short for my age so... Err... I do exercise in the middle of the night to grow!"

_What kind of fucking reason is that?_

"It isn't midnight… I guess you just wanna grow taller. I should dress you up"

He then continued with the usual routine. Slipping on the long-sleeved polo, then came the shorts, socks, coat, shoes and the bow. But whenever he touched my skin, or went close to my face, it reminded me a lot of what happened in the dream. I started to blush… not noticing that Sebastian was watching.

"Young master, you're never like this. Why are you so different today?"

"Sebastian, have you ever had a wet dream?"

_ARRGHHHH! YOU MADE IT WORSE._

"Pardon?"

"A wet dream… and what's worse is that a boy is molesting you like crazy. And you want more. But you can't say it"

_I deserve to die after this… _

"I sure had a wet dream… but not with a boy, Young Master" (A.N: LOL xDD)

_Try to get off-topic… CIEL!_

"By the way, I'll be leaving for a while to Elizabeth's mansion"

_Great… this happens._

"Why is that?"

"I need to spend time with my fiancé"

_Urrrrghhhh_

"Okay"

"I want to go to Lau by myself first"

.

.

.

Outside Lau's room

"Here you go, young master"

"Thank you"

He opened the door for me, leading me to Lau's room with Ran-mao in his arms. As soon as I heard the door close, I went down to business.

.

.

"I want to spy on Sebastian"

"Ehh? That guy is too smart for you to spy on"

"What should help?"

"I dunno… something like telling him to do whatever he wants for a few days, then spy on him"

"Do you have some kind of elixir that will make him you know… flustered?"

He looked kind of dumbfounded.

"Yeah… apparently… yes"

_Victory_

He gave the elixir to me… now the problem. How to give it to him?

.

.

.

"You're back, young master"

"Here. A present for you"

I then threw him the elixir bottle. Lucky enough, he catches it.

_All you need to do is D. R. I. N. K it you damned betrayer._

He opened the bottle and drank everything?

"Thank you… It tastes like mint"

"Your welcome"

"If you don't mind young master, what was that exactly?"

"Little something something"

_Kekekeke… It's my turn to molest you, little bitch!_

_._

_._

_._

**Yuijun-eonni's rants!**

Kekeke.. back with a little sequel! This time, Ciel is the hentai xD

Did I upset you last time because I stopped the smut scene? For those hentai's out there… I will give you a hint of smut somewhere.

This again, will be a very short story O.O… as I hate long stories. But I might even add a third sequel xDD.. But I don't keep my promises.

Till the next update!,

Junnie 3


	2. Never trust your young master

**A.N (From Yuijun):**

So, from now on, I am collaborating this story with my old friend… Neko-yoo! After I manage her to sign up here on FF, I told her to start collaborating with me… and start making her own stories. So we are sending this file back and forth.. O.O.. is there an easier way to collaborate in FF? She is in-charge of the smut scenes.. and I'm in charge of the smut blocking and whatever else… but neko might sneak in to update the story. So **credit nekoyoo** for this chapter chapter! Yui-yoo… NOLZA! (Couple name xDD and copied 2NE1's signature shout: NOLZA!)

**PS: I didn't read this chapter… so tell me what happens xD. I just updated the story.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you're not going to spy on him… instead, you're going to molest him?"<em>

"_What's wrong with that Lau?"_

"_You're 13… you shouldn't be molesting a full-fledged adult"_

"_Payback for what you two did"_

"_I still think this is a bad idea"_

"_Just give me the damn elixir"_

_._

_._

"_Make sure he doesn't drink everything… it's aphrodisiac"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah.. so what?"_

"_He'll become sen-"_

"_Who cares Lau?"_

_._

_._

_._

What exactly is aphrodisiac?

And what did Lau try to say as in:

"_He'll become sen-"_

Sexual? Gay? Oh what the heck…

As long as it doesn't kill him. 

.

.

But he drank everything in the bottle… and he even said it tastes like mint. It's been 2 hours since he drank it.

'_It takes a while till it takes effect. It should kick in when evening shows up… it's a very slow process. Just make sure you're at his side or you'll miss the fun'_

WAITING FOR EVENING TAKES FOREVER!

.

.

**Sebastian POV**

I finally finished the cake I was baking. I sliced it with perfection, and brewed up tea. When all of the sudden, I started feeling weird on my lower region. I looked at myself at the nearest mirror.

_Oh… damn_

There was a tent forming in my crotch area. What the heck? I wasn't thinking anything hentai. It still wasn't obvious anyway. So I went ahead as fast as I can so I could go to the toilet and fix this problem.

**.**

**.**

**Ciel POV**

**knock**

"Enter"

It was Sebastian… with my afternoon tea.

_He looks… flustered? It must be taking effect =D_

After he told me what cake it was, he stood aside, like the usual. But along the way, he was fidgeting with his own legs, shifting them around. I knew he was trying to hide something on his lower region.

"Sebastian, you don't seem to be okay"

_Say your problem…_

"Young master, is it okay if I can check on other things?"

_You need a better explanation than that Sebastian._

"I don't mind"

After he rushed out of the study room, I went ahead too see what he was doing. Apparently, once I got out of the room, I saw him head to his own room, which is apparently quite close to my own room. Luckily, the door wasn't fully closed. So I peeked through the small gap. Bingo…

"_Ngghhh… ahh"_

"_C-Ciel… a..n…hhh"_

Eeek… moaning my name like that is so gross... I guess he has inner feelings about me. But I like hearing him moaning my name like that.

But why was he moaning like that?

Until I saw why

.

.

**Sebastian POV**

Is young master actually suspicious?

I ran to my own room, forgetting about closing the door since the tightness in my crotch is just pure torture for me. I unzipped my pants, took them off. The only thing that was left was my under garments. I looked around; making sure no one was peeking and took off my underwear. I was too shocked from what I saw… my member is actually fully erect.

_Damn this… but there's no choice._

**Third Person POV**

Sebastian nervously grabbed his erected member using both of his hands and started pumping it in a sitting position. He was trying to hold back the moaning, but it seemed impossible. He finally gave up, releasing his moans.

"A…hhh..nn…"

"Ngghhh… ahh"

"C-Ciel… a..n…hhh"

After a few moans and mewls, he finally came, the floor stained with his seeds. You could basically hear him panting. But the good thing was, his length finally calmed down.

.

.

.

After Dinner Time

**Ciel POV**

After dinner has finished, Sebastian tried to make me change into my nightgown. But I disagreed. Why? Because beforehand, I prepared my own clothes… and hidden weapons =D.

_Very loose long sleeve shirt (Transparent xD)… check._

'_Short' Shorts… that are tight… check._

_For the weapons…_

_2 Pairs of handcuffs… check!_

_Cock-ring… check!_

_And. A whip… CHECK!_

_**Evil laugh 10x**_

.

.

Now… all I need to make him stay for a very good reason… pffftt.

Ah!

"Sebastian… I've been dreaming about my past a while ago… I'm scared"

"Worried I might not save you when you're alone?"

"Yes"

_Going as planned… =D_

"Can you stay with me for the night?"

_Say yes you damned betrayer. I should stop calling him that O.O… Sebastian doesn't need to be called like that._

"Anything for you, young master"

_Consider yourself dead, Sebastian Michaelis. This is worse than getting raped by Grell, if that ever happened._

All I need to do is to actually seduce him. But that will be an easy task… since the aphrodisiac is going to take effect, or whatever Lau said. But it was taking a while… the effects somehow wore off when he was 'pleasuring' himself… I guess I'm just going to bring in the 'emergency set'. I was smarter than what I thought…

_Sebastian's favorite drink… hmm... tea? Might as well._

_Oh! Peppermint Tea! He likes minty stuff. _

_**Puts powdered aphrodisiac in the tea**_

_._

_._

"Sebastian, a present for you"

"Young master…"

I ran out of the room, grabbing the tea. Sebastian didn't like hot beverages. So I prepared it beforehand. Everything is going well. I finally came back, puffed.

"Peppermint tea"

"Thank you. It's rare for you to do this"

"I'm sick and tired of you doing everything for me. So I gave it a break for today.. I haven't even changed! I should change to my nightgown"

_Not to my nightgown… but to my 'sexy' nightgown. Maybe not that sexy. Now, how do I get myself tight? It'll happen along the way anyway._

While I was changing, I heard a loud thud on the floor. Following the sound of the teacup breaking. Just like what I wanted to happen.

.

.

.

**Third Person POV (Avoid the 'I'… it's getting annoying xD)**

After Ciel came out of his private room, he stared at the panting Sebastian. Lucky enough, he had a good view of his crotch area, which had a bulge forming. Few minutes later, Ciel finally was able to get his servant on his bed. It wasn't an easy task through. He finally went down to business. He handcuffed the poor servant to the bedposts. After finishing the rather not-so-easy task, he made sure the keys were at his nightstand, so he could unlock the handcuffs.

While waiting for Sebastian to wake up, Ciel sat down between Sebastian's legs, which were spread apart. Thinking of a devious way to wake him up, Ciel turned around, facing Sebastian. Hesitating a little, he was rubbing the bulge in a slow, annoying pace. Once he heard his own servant, now to be called a slave grumble a few words, he kept going in a fast pace, hoping that Sebastian would pay full attention to him once he fully wakes up. But during that process, Ciel started to get the tight feeling again in his shorts.

**Sebastian POV**

I was grumbling words… I saw that Ciel was sitting between my legs. I felt something in my lower region. Not that I had an erection. But a devilish 13 year old was fidgeting with my member! That's when I was fully awake. I looked around side to side, seeing that both of my wrists were attached to the bedpost.

_How can this get worse? Grell's appearance on the windowsill? Oh joy._

"Ngghh.. C-ci..el.."

"You've been a very bad servant you know… and bad servants need punishment"

_This kid isn't joking. He has that 'unique' rape face on. This is gonna one heck of a night._

He finally took off everything. From pants to underwear, shoes and socks. Not noticing that my upper body was exposed.

"You know, a servant like you should be getting punishments like this more often"

Ciel then grabbed a stick… wait. That's not a stick.. That's a WHIP!

He whipped me with everything he got. My member was reacting to it, releasing loads of precum. He planted a smirk on his face.

"Hmph.. You're not going to release your seeds… you know"

I didn't know what he meant at first, but when he puts a ring on my cock, that's when everything made sense.

"Enjoy your night, my slave"

After that sentence, he licked my member like a lollipop.

_You damned whore… I will do the same to you, Ciel._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Neko-yoo!<em>

_Not sure if Yuijun-sosaengnim (Teacher in Korean.. I'm part Japanese.. learning Korean xDDD) told you. But I will start collaborating with her! I haven't wrote a story yet.. but all of them will be smutty, or lemony if you call it like that. I am ciel X Sebastian shipper… kekeke._

_Cya in the next chapter… and peace out!_


End file.
